


Scorpioni Reclamation

by ArdenDre



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenDre/pseuds/ArdenDre
Summary: In an attempt to restore her family line, Scorpia adventures to the recently restored Fright Zone to see if she has what it takes to reform the Scorpioni Kingdom. What enemies and obstacles will she face? Can she manage to reform a long-lost kingdom? Is there even any reason too? These are all questions she must answer in order to become the next queen of the scorpioni.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Scorpioni Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my Safe-For-Work Sunday fic, I hope you all enjoy this as we get started, this will hopefully be my first longfic! Go ahead and tell me what you think, and feel free to leave any feedback. I'm new, so any help or criticism is welcome.

Tea had become everything to Scorpia. Constantly running back and forth for the rest of the princesses during their meetings. They were always so busy running their respective kingdoms after that final battle that ended the conflict between Horde Prime and the alliance. Things had hardly settled for a few days before problems cropped up in all manner of places. The Horde was still clinging to relevance and the sudden revitalization of the world’s environment sent many of the kingdoms into disarray, not to mention all manner of creatures rumored to now inhabit Beast Island. Weeks had passed and each day the princesses were all swamped with a different task, all but Scorpia. Her duties were clear, and at first, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed being relied upon, caring for others in her own small way, and supporting them from the sidelines. 

However, her position on those sidelines became ever more apparent to her as the days melded together. With every cup of tea she made, she seemed to lose some part of herself. Her direction was always so clear in the Horde, there was always a mission, and always an enemy. The war was over, it was time to rejoice, it was time to rebuild. For Scorpia, it took a little bit of a push to realize that.

“Thank you Scorpia, you know we all really appreciate what you’ve been doing right?” Adora reassured Scorpia as she delivered another cup of tea in the meeting hall which was just occupied by the two of them and Perfuma.

“Yea hun, you’ve been a real help. A veritable backbone of the alliance.” Perfuma joined in on the praise, resting a hand on her partner’s carapace before leaning up and kissing her on the cheek. 

Scorpia blushed and gave a puerile smile before reverting to her more somber expression, surely the cause of the praise. “Oh guys, you don’t gotta be so nice. I just like makin’ sure you’re all fueled up for your important business.” 

Adora nodded. “We know, but you’ve done a lot for us recently that was never asked of you, and we don’t say it a lot but we’re all incredibly grateful.” 

Perfuma chewed her lip. “Y’know Scorpia, you don’t have to spend all day waiting on us. Isn’t there something else you’d rather be doing?”

“Well, I helped you out with that lizardbat problem last week Perf, I’m pretty good at stuff like that, and it’s pretty fun.” Scorpia responded, content with cementing her position amongst the princesses. 

“Well, we’re all dealing with stuff in our own kingdoms so wouldn’t you-” Perfuma continued and Scorpia listened intently, but Adora cut her off. 

“Y’know Scorpia, I had a dream a while ago of the future, and in it, we were all preparing for your first ball, as queen,” Adora spoke before sipping on her tea.

Scorpia’s eyes widened as she visibly perked up. “Woah! Can She-Ra see the future?” 

Adora and Perfuma chuckled as the princess of power shook her head. “No, but it’s something to look forward to. Something to hold onto as a shard of hope, don’t you think?” 

Scorpia pondered for a second. “But, that would mean I would have to reform the kingdom. How would I even do that?” 

Perfuma shrugged and gave her a pleasant smile. “I don’t know, but whatever needs to be done, we will help you. Ok?” The princess of flowers patted her partner on the shoulder and turned to Adora. “We need to be going, are you going to be okay here alone Scorpia?”

Scorpia nodded, almost entirely lost in thought as her mind raced through the possibilities. The prospect of reshaping her kingdom came with a lot of excitement, almost an overwhelming amount. She’d always thought of herself as the only scorpioni, but if there were others then she wouldn’t have to be so alone. She’d always felt different around the other princesses, always thought she made them uncomfortable. But here was an opportunity to bring back the only people she’d ever truly felt included around. She missed her mothers, and this wouldn’t bring them back, but it would make them proud wherever they are. That thought solidified this for Scorpia. She would restore the scorpioni kingdom no matter what, and she would do it on her own. She would prove to the other princesses that she meant business, and was capable of far more than others thought. She was Scorpia, last of her kind, and she would do right by her mothers. That night she gathered her things and waiting in Castle Bright Moon for Perfuma.

The sound of the opening gates caused Scorpia’s heart rate to spike. She knew she was about to do something that scared her, and it would take a lot of convincing. She found Perfuma, took her into another room and began talking with her.

“Alone? Why alone, I could easily tag along with you. There’s no reason for it, it’s too dangerous Scorpia.” Perfuma was pacing in front of her, sending sadness through Scorpia’s heart. 

“You’ve got plenty going on in Plumeria and all over the place. I need to do this.” Scorpia clacked her claws together nervously.

Perfuma hesitated, Scorpia was correct that her plate was currently overflowing with issues. “W-We can do this together, I’ll figure it out, someone can pick up my slack while I’m gone, I mean how long does it take to revive a kingdom really?” She was floundering. 

Scorpia scratched her head and spoke with an attempt at a reassuring tone. “I’ll be fine, I have to do this. I have to prove myself.”

Perfuma stopped pacing and looked at her confused. “Prove yourself? Prove yourself to who? Scorpia, we all saw you on the battlefield, you’re a force to be reckoned with for sure. You’re a badass! But this is beyond your capabilities!” She was shouting now, completely against her normal behavior but she was scared by the thought of losing Scorpia.

Scorpia responded in kind with a yelling plea, stomping her foot on the ground. “I need to do this for my mothers! They deserve that and so much more after what the Horde did to them!” 

It wasn’t like either of them to get into a screaming match but this topic brought out tense emotions in the both of them. 

Perfuma stood before her love, understanding now what this meant to her. This was more than vanity or insecurity, this was a duty that Scorpia felt she now had to undertake, and it was all her idea. She’d done this and couldn’t blame anyone else for putting the idea in that beautiful thick skull of Scorpia’s.’

The princess of flowers lowered her shoulders and nodded. “Alright, I won’t stop you.” She pulled a communication device from her dress and pressed it against Scorpia’s chest. “Please, keep this with you and on at all times. Keep in contact with us, with me.”

Scorpia took Perfuma into one of her patented embraces and just held her there, not wanting to let go. She took in her scent one last time, the most tantalizing mixture of flora. Sadly, as all good things must, the embrace eventually ended and Scorpia took her pack onto her back, kissed her partner, and left Bright Moon Castle, headed for the Whispering Woods. The Fright Zone was her land, the Horde was a group of squatters, and it was time for forceful removal. 

_____________________________________________________________________

The Whispering Woods was the place of horrible legend amongst the ranks of the Horde but from what Scorpia had heard from the princesses, it wasn’t all that bad. Still, standing at the edge of it, Scorpia was nearly shaking in her boots. “Well, let’s hope that big burst of energy made all the creatures nicer.” She knew it didn’t. There had been increasing reports of missing persons from within The Whispering Woods. There was no telling what manner of beast now inhabited the woods, and the unknown is most terrifying.

Nevertheless, Scorpia pushed forward. She couldn’t stop just as the journey had begun, neither hero nor queen is molded in the cotton of a soft bed. They are shaped through hardship and cooled in the blood, sweat, and tears of their labor. Scorpia knew this well, for every princess she’d seen had been through enough turmoil to fill hundreds of lifetimes. It was her time to step up and be the queen her people needed. The scorpioni race may have been vanquished from history, but their name would live on as the title that any citizen of Scorpia’s kingdom could hold with pride. She would make sure of it. 

Scorpia had picked up a navigation device that Bow had developed for the princesses but that did not bring her much comfort as she began her trek through the woods. It was much more scenic since the revitalization, with all manner of flora casting colorful lights over the luscious green grass. The scorpioni princess was beginning to doubt herself, why didn’t she just ask for help? Other people know the woods better than her, are smarter than her, are stronger than her. At this point, it was about sticking to her guns, she would show everyone that she was as fully-fledged a princess as any. 

Scorpia was walking confidently through the forest, reinforcing her choices in her head and pumping her claws in the air to work herself up, when she heard a sound somewhere nearby that sounded an awful lot like a growl. She quickly stopped in her tracks, peering around and holding her claws up for anything coming her way. The growl grew louder as it approached, causing the princess to begin crackling red energy from her claw, ready to fire. Just before she let it blast towards the sound, the source of the growling stepped out from behind the bushes. Just a few feet in front of her was a small orange and white, winged kitten the size of a housecat crouched down in a stance ready to pounce. For all the intimidating growling, it was quite cute.

With her claw still aimed at the creature, she called out “Aw, well aren’t you just the least intimidating little guy.” 

The creature responded with a hiss as it lurched backward, and then in a blur of motion launched itself forward straight at Scorpia. 

“Aaah!” Scorpia panicked and let loose a blast of energy that sent the creature flying backward. “Oh no oh please tell me I didn’t just kill a little kitty.” She quickly ran over to it. “Oh, Perfuma and Catra are gonna be so upset.” She knelt, surveying the winged cat that lay there, no markings of any injury on it. She scooped her claws under it and brought it close to her chest. It let out soft mews and looked up at her, groggy but okay. 

“Oh thank my lucky moons.” She sighed and continued holding the kitten. “Well little guy, I’m gonna make sure you’re okay. So you’re stuck with me. Let’s get you some water.”

She pulled a canteen from her pack and gingerly used her claw to twist the cap off, careful to not destroy it. Scorpia brought the water to the kitten’s mouth and let it partake in the refreshing liquid.

“Alright, well since you’re with me, you think you can help me? Know any way out of here to the Fright Zone?” 

It just meowed and growled, laying against her chest.

“Very helpful.”

She continued forward, keeping the kitten in her arms as she cut through vines, stomped through bushes, and pushed through the flora that threatened to stop her at every turn. Most of the night was spent trudging through this difficult terrain and as dawn peered through the canopy, Scorpia took stock of her surroundings and decided it would be fruitful to take a nap, to get some more energy for the rest of the day. 

She set up a small camp, a simple bedroll in a little clearing, and laid down with the kitten on top of her. “Hey little guy, I guess I should give you a name huh?” 

She ran her claws over its fur as the kitten nuzzled against her, its growl now a purr as it had been warming up to her. “How about Wingfred? You like that? I can call you Wing for short.” 

Wingfred let out a few small meows and nuzzled into her as they laid together. Scorpia pulled some food from her pack and let the kitten chow down on it as she continued to pet it. 

“Where are your parents, huh Wingfred?” She looked around as if to make sure she wasn’t currently being watched by the kitten’s angry parents before calming herself and laying with the full cat. 

“We’ll look for them as soon as we wake up, ok bud?” She gave his nose a little boop with her claw which made him scrunch his nose before settling his head on her carapace as the two drifted to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Scorpia is roused from her slumber by the sounds of shouting as she quickly grabs Wingfred and gets her stuff together. As she does, she can hardly make out any voices from the shouts but she swears something sounds familiar. She can’t help but feed her curiosity as she sneaks through the trees to get a better look.

Her suspicions are confirmed as she peers beyond the treeline and sees the familiar machinery of Horde transport vehicles. Their reason for being here becomes immediately apparent as she sees Lizzario, the reptilian force captain, commanding a troop of soldiers loading cages filled with large winged cats that look just like Wingfred. 

She looks down at her feline companion. “Oh no, are those your parents little guy?” She is greeted by Wingfred’s growling as he looks at the Horde Soldiers.

Scorpia knew what had to be done, and she wasn’t afraid to do it anymore. She’d come into her own power as a princess and was going to use it for the betterment of Etheria. She stepped out into the small clearing and called out. 

“Hey, you guys stop right there, and let those animals go!” She held out a claw, already crackling with energy as the soldiers came to a halt, quickly readying their stun batons.

“Well well, would you look what the cat dragged in.” Lizzario stepped forward, his hand on a stun-gun holstered on his hip. “Our very own princess has decided to show her face back amongst the horde, huh?” He was smug and asked to be beaten down a peg or two. 

Scorpia resisted the urge to incapacitate him then and there, instead opting for peaceful negotiation. 

“You know I’m a princess so you know what I can do to you Lizzario, so stop what you’re doing and I’ll let you run back to whatever’s left of the Horde.” Scorpia tried to sound confident, but she was outnumbered here. The large feline creatures were starting to get antsy, roaring and batting their paws at soldiers outside their cages. One of the soldiers used his stun baton on a winged cat, sending it to the floor of its cage.

Scorpia quickly trained her claw on the soldier. “Do that again and see what happens, big guy!” 

As soon as her attention was on the soldier, Lizzario drew his gun and let loose a torrent of blue electricity at Scorpia. She dropped Wingfred who took flight and countered the stunning blast with her left claw while firing at the soldier with her right. Instead of hitting the soldier, the blast blew off the front of the huge cat’s cage. In an instant, the soldier was being pounced by the winged creature. Lizzario turned, stunned by the sudden change of circumstances as Scorpia blasted cage after cage, sending the winged cats after the soldiers. 

With no other choice, Lizzario and his men hightailed it as fast as they could out of there, loading up into the transport trucks and tearing through the forest. 

“And stay gone!” Scorpia shouted and pumped her claw in the air.

She was now standing alone with a group of winged cats who all looked at her with wary, darting eyes. Wingfred bounced from cat to cat, yowling quite loud before stopping and looking at Scorpia. His wings fell to the ground and he slumped down, walking towards her. With that, the winged cats scattered leaving Wingfred at her feet. 

She knelt. “Hey buddy, parents weren’t there huh?” 

He looked up at her, letting out sad meows, pressing his face against her leg. She lifted him and held him close, continuing her trek through the Whispering Woods. “We’ll find them, I promise you won’t end up like me.”

Not too long after their encounter with the Horde, Scorpia and Wingfred came to the edge of the Whispering Woods and the entrance to the Fright Zone. Spires and compounds overtook by vegetation painted these once familiar lands. Not only was the Horde still a presence, but nature itself would prove to be a tentative enemy in Scorpia’s pursuit for her homeland. This wouldn’t be easy, but the burden was on her shoulders as the last scorpioni. 

“Let’s do this Wingfred.” 


End file.
